MeeMee
MeeMee is a character who first appears in Monkey Ball. She is the mother of Baby and the wife of AiAi. MeeMee loves AiAi, but she thinks that he loves bananas more than her. MeeMee is the beauty of the team and acts as a second-in-command. Appearance Meemee's appearance differs throughout the games. In the first few, she wears a pink flower in her fur. In Touch & Roll, she wears red dress shoes and no longer wears the flower on her skirt. In Banana Blitz and games following it, she wears a polka dotted skirt. She has a smaller butt than her husband AiAi but obiously bigger than her son Baby. In Super Monkey Ball She turns around and shows her butt, She also shakes her butt, In Super Monkey Ball 2, She has her hands on her hips while gently shaking her butt pushing it up and down, She also juts her butt left and right. Biography Games Super Monkey Ball 2 In Super Monkey Ball 2, MeeMee is the object of Dr. Bad Boon's affections. He constantly flirts with her, but MeeMee rejects him because he is evil and she loves AiAi. She and her friends try to stop his evil plan to steal all of the bananas on Monkey Island. (It is stated in the manual that Bad Boon came from the future to marry MeeMee before AiAi does.) Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz she joins up with AiAi, Baby, GonGon, YanYan, and Doctor to stop a giant space pirate gorilla and get back the golden bananas that he stole. Other Games Sega Superstars Tennis MeeMee is a playable character that is unlockable in Sega Superstars Tennis. She also comes out in Sega Superstars in a Super Monkey Ball mini game. Sega & Sonic All Stars Racing She along with AiAi also appear in Sega's sequel to Sega & Sonic All Stars Racing, Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed. Even though AiAi appears in the first game, MeeMee only appears in the sequel. Her cart is a pink recolor of AiAi's cart. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet: She is the future bride of AiAi. Unlike the carefree AiAi, she is a monkey with firm character. Although she loves AiAi more than anything else in the world, it seems that AiAi loves bananas more than her, which makes her a little discontent. A little tomboyish, she is kind to many monkeys on Jungle Island. She always decorates herself with flowers that have a nice scent just like flowers do. Super Monkey Ball Deluxe/Touch & Roll Websites: ''She is AiAi's lovely wife (and the object of Dr. Bad-Boon's twisted affections). Being so close to AiAi in all respects, it's no surprise to discover MeeMee is similarly skilled in a monkey ball. (Note:' The segment in parentheses was included in the Deluxe website, but not in the Touch & Roll website. The segment before the slash was the beginning of the Deluxe website.)'' '''''Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: A stylish-simple monkey. She loves AiAi and hopes to marry him some day. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet':'' MeeMee is AiAi's childhood friend. She tackles all problems in a kind and sensitive way but is never one to shy away from a challenge though she is shy. '''Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: MeeMee is the beauty of the Super Monkey Ball team. She's the one they all turn to when they're in a fix. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet/Step & Roll Website: She's a monkey with firm character. She loves AiAi, but is a little discontent since he thinks about nothing but bananas. She loves to wear new fragrant flowers every day. *Lately she feels uneasy about YanYan who moved close to AiAi's home. (''Note: The segment with an asterisk was included in the Banana Blitz instruction booklet but not on the Step & Roll website.) ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: Though she is not as carefree as AiAi, and she doesn't think about bananas half as much, she is very happy. She loves searching for new flowers to wear everyday. She is very proud of her husband, AiAi and she is not surprised that YanYan has fallen for him, though she wishes she wouldn't flirt so much. Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game: A beauty who always wears a flower in her hair, she is much more practical than AiAi. She adores AiAi, but feels a little neglected by his obsession with bananas. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are MeeMee's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. Power: 3 Speed: 4 Jump: 2 Special Attack MeeMee's special attack is called Pink Volcano. In it, she slams her hammer into the ground, creating pink shock columns that become shorter. Description Knock the others silly with your heavy hammer! Trivia *In Japan, her name is Lily. Category:Characters